Footsteps
"Footsteps" (발걸음) is a song by INFINITE, and the fourth track in their fifth mini album, Reality. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 지금껏 내가 쉴 수 없던 것처럼 지나온 나를 돌아보면 볼수록 길을 잃어가 작던 나의 꿈들도 꺼진 불처럼 지금껏 다가선 발 걸음 나 돌려봐 그래도 더욱 두려워지는가 봐 이러다 모두 멈추면 이곳이 내 끝일까 아등바등해도 모두 비등비등한 삶 철저하게 해도 처절하기만 했던 나 난제, 해답은 난데 세상에 버린 자존감 답을 찾으려 해도 일이 아닌 밑은 세기 어렵지 Ma brainstorming you don’t know me 운명 이놈이 가혹한 이유 Know it? 준비할 시간을 주지 않고 찾아와 Them 이 길이 과연 답일까 All right 넓은 이 곳에 나의 길은 있다고 그래야 다시 나를 볼 수 있다고 시작이라고 후회 아니었단 말 할 수 있을까 세상에 갇힌 나를 바라볼수록 흉터로 남은 상처가 돼 갈수록 감추려고 웃어봐도 점점 자신이 없어 길을 잃은 채 서서 기다리지만 아무도 아직도 모르는 곳에 발걸음 속에 시간을 담아 둔 채 나 이곳에서 나만의 길을 기다리고 있어 Hold up 뒤돌아 보지 마 뭘 이뤘건 뭘 잃었건 발자국은 다 지난날이야 뒤처져도 괜찮아 네가 넘어야 할 건 어제의 너와 거울 속의 너야 사람들의 손가락질도 그냥 눈감아줘 네 빛을 질투하는 그림자란 걸 알아둬 지금 네 옆에 있는 손을 꽉 잡아줘 널 흔드는 유혹에게 말해 I gotta go 나는 아직도 이렇게 부족한데 아직 내 모습 알 수 조차 없는데 그렇게 내 맘 접으면 더는 나 정말 자신이 없어 찾아볼 수록 내게 다가와줄까 지쳐가 흐려진 나의 모습을 발걸음들이 시간을 기억하듯 나 이곳에서 나만의 길을 걸어가고 있어 멈출 시간이 얼마 남지도 않은 거 나 잘 알기에 눈을 뜨고 마치 시작 같던 나를 찾아 한걸음씩 기록해 아무도 아직도 모르는 곳에 이 길을 지나 시간을 뒤로 한 채 어둠 속에서 나만의 모습 찾아가고 있어 |-|Romanization= jigeumkkeot naega swil su eopdeon geotcheoreom jinaon nareul dorabomyeon bolsurok gilreul ilheoga jakdeon naul kkumdeuldo kkeojin bulcheoreom jigeumkkeot dagaseon bal georeum na dollyeobwa geuraedo deouk duryeowojineunga bwa ireoda modu meomchumyeon igosi nae kkeutilkka adeumbadeumhaedo modu dideungbideunghan salm cheoljeohage haedo cheojeolhagiman haetdeon na nanje, haedabeun nande sesange beorin jajongam dabeun chajeuryeo haedo iri anin miteun segi eoryeopji Ma brainstorming you don’t know me unmyeong inomi gahokhan iyu Know it? junbihal siganeul juji anko chajawa Them i gili gwayeon dabilkka All right neolbeun i gose naui gireul itdago geuraeya dasi nareul bol su itdago sijakirago huhoe anieotdan mal hal su isseulkka sesange gachin nareul balaboksurok hyungteoro nameun sangcheoga dwae galsurok gamchuryeogo useobwado jeomjeom jasini eobseo gireum ilheun chae seoseo gidarijiman amudo ajikdo moreuneun gose balgeoreum soke siganeul dama dun chae na igoseseo namanui gireul gidarigo isseo Hold up dwidora boji ma mwol irwotgeon mwol ilheotgeon baljagukeun da jinannariya dwicheojyeodo gwaenchanha nega neomeoya hal geon eojeui neowa geoul sokui neoya saramdeului songarakjildo geunyang nungamajwo ne bicheul jiltuhaneun geurimjaran geol aradwo jigeum neo yeope inneun soneul kkwak jabajwo neul heundeuneun yuhogege malhae I gotta go naneun ajikdo ireoke bujokhande ajik nae moseup al su jocha eomneunde geureoke nae mam jebeumyeon deoneun na jeongmal jansini eobseo chajabol surok naege dagawajulkka jichyeoga heuryeojin naui moseubeul balgeoreumdeuri siganeul gieokhadeut na igoseseo namanui gireul georeogago isseo meomchul sigani eolma namjido anheun geo na jal algie nuneul tteogo machi sijak gatdeon nareul chaja hangeoreumssik girokhae amudo ajikdo moreuneun gose i gireul jina siganeul dwiro han chae eodeum sokeseo namanui moseop chajagago isseo |-|English= I’ve never been able to rest The more I look back at myself I get more and more lost Even my small dreams are like turned off lights I look back at all the footsteps I took But still I get afraid If everything stops, will this be my end? Even when I tried hard, everything was the same Even when I was thorough, I was so heartbroken It’s a hard problem, though the answer is me, the world took away my presence I try to find the answer but it’s hard to count when you’re below #1 Ma brainstorming you don’t know me The reason destiny is so cruel, know it? It doesn’t give you time to prepare and just comes, them Is this really the right way? All right There is a path for me in this big world That’s the only way I can see myself again It’s only the start, there are no regrets Can I say those words? The more I look at myself trapped in the world The more I become a scar I try to hide it and smile But I lose my confidence more and more I’m lost, standing and waiting But I’m still in a place where no one knows about I place the time in my footsteps Waiting for my own path Hold up, don’t turn around Whatever you gained, whatever you lost The footsteps are all in the past It’s ok if you fall behind The only thing you need to overcome Is the you of yesterday, the you in the mirror Turn away from others who point fingers Know that they’re just shadows, jealous of your light Hold tight to the hand that’s next to you Tell the temptations that shake you up, I gotta go I still lack so much I don’t even know myself yet If I give up like that, I really can’t be confident Will it come back to me, the more I look for it? The faded images of myself As if my footsteps remember time I’m walking on my own path I know there’s no time left to stop So I opened my eyes and started I’m finding myself, recording each step In this place where no one knows about Past this road, past the time I’m looking for myself in this darkness Category:Songs